


Not the hair!

by BunnyJess



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Costumes, Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Office Sex, disaster duo, embarrassed family, getting caught, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Steph and Jason decide to sprinkle a little fun into their sex life.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966561
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Not the hair!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dnky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnky/gifts), [dxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxs/gifts).



> All even numbers are written by my husband. Day 10 of Kinktober. Prompts were role play or knife kink.

Steph strolled into the study of the penthouse suite, her tailored black suit perfectly silhouetting her figure. She walked round the desk and sat down, enjoying the mid-evening breeze rolling in through the doors that lead onto the balcony. She tapped aimlessly away at the laptop before her and then consulted some paperwork, before returning to tap away some more. She was trying to concentrate so hard, but this whole situation was about as funny as it was arousing.   
  
Suddenly, someone cleared their throat off to the side of her. She saw a familiar silhouette standing in the doorway of the balcony. A cape flapped gently in the wind, the figure’s features hidden in darkness with the full light of the autumn moon behind them.   
  
“What do you want?” She said, a heavy hint of resentment in her tone as she fully threw herself into the character.

  
“I know what you’re up to Lex.” Said the character, still stood perfectly in the shadow. 

  
“I couldn’t possibly know what you mean…Superman.” 

  
Jason stepped forwards out of the darkness and the interior lights of the study illuminated his shoddy excuse of a Superman outfit, complete with fake six-pack and pecs.

Steph choked back a snort and refocused on making herself as slimy as the real Lex. “You know exactly what I mean, and the League won’t stand for it!” Jason’s hands were planted to his hips almost as if they were glued there, Steph hoped for her body’s sake that they weren’t. 

  
“A man can’t try to better the lives of millions of people?” She said, reaching her arms behind her head and leaning back in her chair.

  
“We know what you’re up to, and you have to stop. There will never be a baldness cure no matter what dastardly plan you think up!” 

  
Steph smirked, an evil glint in her eye. “Oh really? Then what do you call…THIS?” She reached up and ripped off the bald-cap she was wearing, letting her recently cut short blonde hair fall into place. The sides were cropped close to her head and the top was long enough to hang in her eyes. 

  
Jason gasped. “By the gods! Lex what have you done?” 

  
She laughed a pantomime villain’s laugh, throwing her hands around wildly. “I have done the impossible! I have shown how wrong the Justice League is, and that I LEX LUTHOR, am the one true saviour of humanity!” 

  
Now it was Jason’s turn to stifle a laugh as the wind pushed his ill-fitting costume around, apart from where it was bulging more naturally than the muscles. “Dammit Lex. No one man should have all this power! You’re too…too…too sexy. Wait! What am I saying?”

  
Steph chuckled once again. “I’m amazed that you never saw through my plans Superman, I didn’t want hair to make up for my micro-penis, I wanted it because I know your weakness. MEN WITH HAIR!” 

  
Jason fell to his knees clutching at his crotch. “NO! How did you figure it out, my greatest secret?” 

  
Steph strode around the desk and crouched in front of Jason. “It wasn’t all that difficult, I saw the way you never look Batman in the eye, or Flash, or Green Lantern. From that moment on I knew, and now, I have what I always wanted!” She reached down and ripped open the Velcro fly, letting Jason’s yearning cock fall free. “An alien to show me how to be a real man!”

  
Steph wrapped her hands around his cock and started stroking it as Jason leant up and kissed her firmly. His hands set to work pulling her out of her suit as she felt Jason stiffen in her hands. “That’s it Superman, show me what a real cock looks like!” 

  
They both sniggered before getting back to what they were doing. Steph letting go one hand at a time to slip her jacket off, revealing her bare chest to the cold autumn breeze. Her trousers fell easily and Jason’s hands wrapped around her ass and gripped onto her cheeks like a mollusc on a ship’s hull. “I…have to…fuck you…right now…Lex!” Jason said, getting out as much as he could every time their mouths rotated.

  
They parted and Steph waddled over to the desk and leant over it. “It’s a good thing then, that I bought my Kryptonite lube with me!” She cackled as Jason ran as fast as is possible with an erection over to join her. 

  
“Does your dastardly mind know no limits!” He said picking the lube from the table (a custom job that was ever-so-slightly tinted green) and spreading a healthy portion on his cock. 

  
Steph reached round and pulled her cheeks apart, revealing the butt-plug firmly ensconced between them. The plug had a bejewelled house of El logo on it. Jason pulled softly on the plug and Steph felt it pop out of her ass effortlessly. “That’s it Superman, show me how you really feel about me!” 

  
Jason pressed the tip of his cock to her slippery hole, and let himself fall into her. Steph sucked him in and soon his balls were brushing against her folds.

  
“And thus my evil plan has come to fruition, so now it’s my turn!” Steph cried.

Jason reached up and grabbed her tie, using it as a collar and lead. He pulled back and then started pounding into Steph, the wet slap bringing music to both their ears. “Is this what it feels like to be fucked by a real man? I tried with Bane but that junky couldn’t get it up!” She heard Jason snort once again, his rhythm thrown off slightly.

“I learnt everything I know from Batman, so you can thank him.” 

  
Now it was Steph’s turn to break character, laughing so hard she clenched around Jason’s dick and was thrown into a haze of pleasure. “Holy shit Ja…Superman, that feels fucking amazing.” 

  
Steph then felt Jason’s hand reach round and start to rub circles over her clit, every touch on the firm bud sending ripples of pleasure through her system. He pulled back harder on the tie and Steph’s back arched away from the desk. Her hands were now having to hold on to keep her in position. “Harder!” She whispered and Jason responded instantly. 

  
His thighs slapped against her ass, the sound reverberating through the penthouse. 

  
Her pleasure built and built as Jason railed her harder and harder. “Fuck!” She screamed as her orgasm hit her like a freight train with Jason still slamming himself into her full force.  
“Yesyesyesyes.” She mumbled as her brain became a mess of non-thought. 

  
“Me too, shit.” Jason muttered. 

  
Steph managed to claw back some semblance of functionality. “Give me that Super-cum, fill my filthy rich ass up!” She demanded, and moments later Jason obliged. 

  
“Ugh!” He grunted, his cock pulsing against her tight ring, each ripple tickling her softly. He slowly eased down, his cock starting to soften and pulled out, careful not to let any of his cum fall onto the rented costume. 

  
Both of them stumbled like drunken idiots over to the sofa that looked out to the balcony and flopped down. “That was hilarious, who are we doing next?” Steph whispered as she stroked small circles onto Jason’s thigh. 

  
They jumped, immediately covering up as they realised who was stood in the doorway.  
Clark immediately turned around, holding his eyes. “For the love of! Please tell me that this isn’t what it looks like?!” He said, desperation and horror drenching his tone. 

  
“Depends how long you’ve been here.” Jason replied, fully aware that Clark would’ve seen the suit and bald-cap. 

  
“Next time, please pick someone who can’t hear the voices of those he cares about from the other side of the planet. I really don’t need to see this again.” 

With that he left, leaving Steph and Jason to die of embarrassment on their own. 


End file.
